visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
BUMP OF CHICKEN
center|650px Biografía BUMP OF CHICKEN es una banda formada en la ciudad de Sakura dentro de la Prefectura de Chiba. Los miembros de la banda son Motoo Fujiwara (voz y guitarra), Hiroaki Masukawa (guitarra), Yoshifumi Naoi (bajo) y Hideo Masu (batería). Comenzaron en 1994 como una banda independiente, y no fue sino hasta 1999 cuando lanzaron oficialmente su primer sencillo "LAMP". Hasta ahora han lanzado 25 sencillos y 9 álbumes y actualmente pertenecen a la casa discográfica Toy's Factory. Son una banda muy popular en Japón, cada lanzamiento desde su tercer sencillo han alcanzado a los diez primeros en las listas semanales de Oricon. Sus canciones se han utilizado en varios videojuegos, temas de películas, programas de televisión y anime en Japón, como la canción Zero para el juego Final Fantasy Type-0 / Final Fantasy Type-0 HD y la canción Karma para el juego Tales of the Abyss, ya en el anime, March Comes in Like a Lion, tiene las canciones ANSWER y Fighter, Kekkai Sensen con la canción Hello,world!, el anime del juego Granblue Fantasy que contiene la canción "GO" y con la canción Sailing Day para la cuarta película de anime One Piece, One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure. Historia La historia de esta banda sin duda es una de las más singulares dentro de la industria. El afiate y la amistad entre todos los integrantes es prácticamente de toda la vida, ya que se conocieron en el kindergarten (Preescolar) al que sus padres los llevaban cuando ni siquiera pensaban en sus futuros. Incluso tan joven como eran entonces, se hicieron amigos inseparables sin pensar que un día compartirían objetivos e intereses comunes. Esta relación, sin embargo, no duró toda la vida escolar (desde el kinder hasta la primaria). Fujiwara se fue a una escuela distinta a la de los otros tres, lo que sin duda afectó la comunicación entre el grupo, aunque seguía manteniendo contacto regularmente con Yoshifumi. Al pasar a séptimo grado en la Escuela Secundaria Inferior de Usui Oeste, finalmente volvieron a reunirse en una junta organizada por Fujiwara y Yoshifumi. Fue en este tiempo cuando Fujiwara, Masukawa, Naoi, y Masu comenzaron a desarrollar un gran interés y una profunda pasión por la música, en particular por Los Beatles. Ampliamente inspirados por este grupo de rock inglés, Masu y Fujiwara decidieron formar una banda. La banda fue fundada durante su segundo año de secundaria, y esto marcó la piedra angular para el comienzo de BUMP of CHICKEN. Una vez que consiguieron el dinero suficiente para adquirir instrumentos, BUMP OF CHICKEN comenzó su carrera musical no oficialmente dentro de la escena del Rock japonés. La mayoría de sus canciones comenzaron siendo covers de los Beatles, canciones que interpretaron en varios festivales y competencias hasta que llamaran la atención de algún sello que quisiera contratarlos. En 1996 Fujiwara comenzó a escribir las primeras canciones para la banda, de la cual destaca "DANNY", canción completamente en inglés y que le valió a la banda varios primeros lugares en competencias tales como 96TMF y Beat Rush 1996. Cercana la graduación de los integrantes en la universidad, entre 1997 y 1998, lanzaron diversas cintas demo que hicieron llamar la atención al interior del sello indie High Line Records. Dentro de este sello lanzaron posteriormente su primer álbum "FLAME VEIN" y posteriormente su primer single "LAMP" en 1999. En marzo del 2000 lanzaron su segundo álbum "THE LIVING DEAD", y poco tiempo después ese mismo año se anunciaba que la banda formaba un contrato disquero con el sello Toy's Factory, con el cual lanzaron su segundo single "Diamond" en septiembre. Su tercer single, titulado "Tentai Kansoku", se convirtió en un gran éxito en el interior de Japón, logrando incluso llegar a los diez primeros puestos de Oricon, y la banda de repente se hizo de gran popularidad. Gracias al dramático incremento del éxito de BUMP OF CHICKEN en Japón, Toy's Factory tomó ventaja y re-editó sus dos primeros álbumes indie en el 2004, y los que antes ni siquiera habían logrado entrar al Top 20 de singles en sus lanzamientos originales, ahora entraban entre los veinte álbumes más vendidos en sus semanas de lanzamiento. A finales de 2002, el grupo lanzó el sencillo "Snow Smile". 2003 vio el lanzamiento del primer sencillo doble del lado A "Lost Man / sailing day". "Sailing Day" se utilizó como tema final de la película animada, One Piece: Dead End Adventure. El comienzo de 2004 vio una serie de relanzamientos. "Arue", de su álbum FLAME VEIN, fue lanzado como single en marzo. Relanzaron sus dos primeros álbumes en abril. FLAME VEIN recibió una canción extra y fue relanzada como Flame Vein +1. THE LIVING DEAD no recibió modificaciones. En julio, el grupo lanzó "Only Lonely Glory", que se convirtió en su primer sencillo en aparecer en el número uno en las listas semanales de Oricon. Un mes después, lanzaron su cuarto álbum, Yggdrasil, que fue su segundo álbum en alcanzar el número uno en las listas semanales de Oricon. Poco después, lanzaron "Sharin no Uta", de Yggdrasil, como single. En 2005, BUMP OF CHICKEN lanzó dos singles, "Planetarium" y el segundo sencillo doble "A supernova / Karma". Karma se utilizó como tema principal para "Tales of the Abyss" de Namco. El siguiente sencillo de la banda, "Namida no Furusato", se utilizó en un comercial de Lotte Airs. Se convirtió en el segundo número uno del grupo. En 2007, lanzaron los singles "Hana no Na" y "Mayday" el mismo día. Los dos singles alcanzaron el número uno y dos respectivamente en las listas semanales de Oricon. BUMP OF CHICKEN lanzó su quinto álbum de estudio, Orbital Period, el 19 de diciembre de 2007. Lanzaron su primer álbum recopilatorio present from you el 18 de junio de 2008. Este álbum contiene lados B de sencillos y otras canciones que no pertenecen al álbum. El 25 de noviembre de 2009, BUMP OF CHICKEN lanzó su tercer sencillo doble del lado A "R.I.P / Merry Christmas", su primer sencillo en dos años. El 14 de abril de 2010, lanzaron "HAPPY" y luego, en la semana siguiente, otro sencillo, "Mahou no Ryouri ~Kimi Kara Kimi e~".Los dos singles también alcanzaron el número uno consecutivamente durante dos semanas en los Oricon Weekly Charts, la primera vez que una banda logró esto desde "Love Parade" y "Onegai! Señorita" de ORANGE RANGE en 2005. Lanzaron el cuarto sencillo doble U-side "Uchuuhikoushi e no Tegami / Motorcycle]" el 13 de octubre de 2010, y lanzaron el video musical de la canción en el canal de YouTube de Toy's Factory el 14 de septiembre de 2010, luego superó los 200,000 reproducciones durante dos días. El 15 de diciembre de 2010, lanzaron el sexto álbum de estudio, Cosmonaut, pero la canción "Merry Christmas" no está incluida en el álbum. En 2011, BUMP OF CHICKEN anunció que escribieron la canción "Tomodachi no Uta" como tema de la película animada en 3D Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops: ~Angel Wings~, y "Tomodachi no Uta" fue lanzado como single el 23 de febrero de 2011. También lanzaron dos singles, "Smile" el 11 de mayo de 2011 y "Zero" el 19 de octubre de 2011. "Zero" fue usado como tema musical para videojuego de Square Enix, Final Fantasy Type -0. También en 2012, lanzaron dos sencillos más, "Good Luck" y "Firefly", en enero y septiembre de 2012, respectivamente. "Good Luck" apareció como el tema final de la película japonesa Always Sanchōme no Yūhi '64. El 6 de marzo de 2013, BUMP OF CHICKEN lanzó su primer DVD y álbum en vivo, "BUMP OF CHICKEN GOLD GLIDER TOUR 2012", grabado en vivo en el Yoyogi National Gymnasium en Tokio, Japón, el 3 de julio de 2012 y en julio salieron las dos colecciones de éxitos de la banda, BUMP OF CHICKEN I 1999-2004 y BUMP OF CHICKEN II 2005-2010. En 2014, se lanzó el séptimo álbum de BUMP OF CHICKEN, RAY, pero exactamente el 3 de marzo de 2014, incluidos todos los singles "Zero", "Tomodachi no Uta", "Smile", "Good Luck" y "Firefly". Además de las canciones "Niji wo Matsu Hito y ray se lanzaron digitalmente, además de la participación del cantante digital Hatsune Miku en la canción "ray". Todavía en el año 2014, se lanzaron tres sencillos digitales más, You were here, Parade y FIGHTER, la canción "FIGHTER" se utilizó más adelante en el anime March Comes in Like a Lion. En 2015, lanzaron su segundo DVD y álbum en vivo, "BUMP OF CHICKEN WILLPOLIS 2014" del Tour WILLPOLIS 2013, en el mismo año, el sencillo doble Hello,world! / Colony, se utilizó como canción de apertura para el anime Kekkai Sensen y "Colony" se utilizó como tema principal de la película Parasyte: Part 2. A principios de 2016, se lanza el álbum Butterflies, el octavo álbum de la banda, que presenta todos los singles lanzados: Hello,world!, FIGHTER, You were here, Colony y Parade. También se lanzó el tercer DVD y álbum en vivo, BUMP OF CHICKEN Kessei 20 Shuunenkinen Special Live"20", los singles Aria y ANSWER, canción utilizada en March Comes in Like a Lion como primer tema apertura, a finales de 2016 se lanzó el cuarto DVD y álbum en vivo, "BUMP OF CHICKEN STADIUM TOUR 2016 "BFLY" NISSAN STADIUM 2016/7/16, 17. Ya en 2017, la canción "GO" se usa en el anime del juego Granblue Fantasy y el 2 de mayo de 2017 salió el sencillo "Ribbon" y el 5 de julio de 2017, Kinen Satsuei salieron digitalmente y en septiembre comenzó la gira BUMP OF CHICKEN TOUR 2017-2018 PATHFINDER. En 2018, se lanzó otro DVD y álbum en vivo, el quinto del grupo, BUMP OF CHICKEN TOUR 2017-2018 PATHFINDER SAITAMA SUPER ARENA, los singles digitales, Bouen no March y Sirius, que fue relanzado en el sencillo regular, junto con Hanashi ga Shitai yo / Sirius / Spica. "Sirius" y "Spica" son las canciones de apertura y cierre del anime de 2018 Juushinki Pandora (Shoji Kawamori). La canción Gekkou también se utilizó en el anime Karakuri Circus de 2018. La banda lanzó el sencillo "Aurora" el 15 de marzo de 2019 y el 10 de julio su noveno álbum llamado "aurora arc" que además presenta singles ya lanzados; Aurora, Aria, ANSWER, Ribbon, Kinen Satsuei, Bouen no March, Sirius, Hanashi ga Shitai yo, junto con otras 7 canciones inéditas. Integrantes *Motoo Fujiwara (藤原基央): Voz y guitarra *Hiroaki Masukawa (増川弘明): Guitarra *Yoshifumi Naoi (直井由文): Bajo *Hideo Masu (升秀夫): Batería Discografía Albums FlameVeinBOCCOVER.jpg|FLAME VEIN 18.03.1999 THELIVINGDEADBOCCOVER.jpg|THE LIVING DEAD 25.03.2000 JupiterBOCCOVER.jpg|jupiter 20.02.2002 YggdrasilBOCCOVER.jpg|Yggdrasil 25.08.2004 OrbitalperiodBOCCOVER.jpg|Orbital Period 19.12.2007 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_COSMONAUT.jpg|COSMONAUT 15.12.2010 RAY-BUMP.jpg|RAY 12.03.2014 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Butterflies.jpg|Butterflies 10.02.2016 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_aurora_arc_(Regular_edition).jpg|aurora arc 10.07.2019 Best Albums PresentfromyouBOCCOVER.jpg|present from you 18.06.2008 BumpofchikenbestI.jpg|BUMP OF CHICKEN I <1999-2004> 03.07.2013 BumpofchikenbestII.jpg|BUMP OF CHICKEN II <2005-2010> 03.07.2013 Singles LAMPBOCCOVER.jpeg|LAMP 25.11.1999 DiamondBOCCOVER.jpg|Diamond 20.09.2000 TentaiKansokuBOCCOVER.jpg|Tentai Kansoku 224.03.2001 HarujionBOCCOVER.jpg|Harujion 17.10.2001 SnowSmileBOCCOVER.jpg|Snow Smile 18.12.2002 LostManBOCCOVERreg.jpg|Lost Man / sailingday 12.03.2003 ArueBOCCOVER.jpg|Arue 03.03.2004 OnlyLonelyGloryBOCCOVER.jpg|Only Lonely Glory 07.07.2004 SharinnoUtaBOCCOVER.jpg|Sharin no Uta 01.12.2004 PlanetariumBOCCOVER.jpg|Planetarium 21.07.2005 SupernovaBOCCOVERreg.jpg|supernova / Karma 23.11.2005 NamidanoFurusatoBOCCOVER.jpg|Namida no Furusato 22.11.2006 HananoNaBOCCOVER.jpg|Hana no Na 24.10.2007 MaydayBOCCOVER.jpg|Mayday 24.10.2007 bocrip.jpg|R.I.P / Merry Christmas 25.11.2009 HAPPYBOC.jpg|HAPPY 14.04.2010 MahouBOC.jpg|Mahou no Ryouri ~Kimi Kara Kimi e~ 21.04.2010 UchuuhikoushiBOC.jpg|Uchuuhikoushi e no Tegami / Motorcycle 13.10.2010 TOMO.jpg|Tomodachi no Uta 23.02.2011 SmileBOC.jpg|Smile 11.05.2011 ZEROBUMPOFCHICKENREG.jpg|Zero 05.10.2011 GoodLuck.jpg|Good Luck 18.01.2012 fireflyCOVER.jpg|firefly 12.09.2012 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Hello,world!_Colony_(Regular_edition).jpg|Hello,world! / Colony 22.04.2015 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Hanashi_ga_Shitaiyo_Sirius_Spica_(Regular_edition).jpg|Hanashi ga Shitai yo / Sirius / Spica 14.11.2018 Singles digitales BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Niji_wo_Matsu_Hito.jpg|Niji wo Matsu Hito 21.08.2013 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_feat._Hatsune_Miku_-_RAY.jpg|ray feat. Hatsune Miku 12.03.2014 220px-BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_You_were_here.jpg|You were here 01.08.2014 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_FIGHTER.jpg|FIGHTER 28.11.2014 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Parade.jpg|Parade 29.11.2014 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_aria.jpg|aria 17.08.2016 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_ANSWER.jpg|ANSWER 21.12.2016 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Ribbon.jpg|Ribbon 02.05.2017 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Kinen_Satsuei.jpg|Kinen Satsuei 05.07.2017 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Bouen_no_March.jpg|Bouen no March 23.07.2018 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Sirius.jpg|Sirius 24.09.2018 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Aurora.jpg|Aurora 15.03.2019 Otros singles digitales BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Guild.jpg|Guild 20.09.2006 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Merry_Christmas.jpg|Merry Christmas 25.11.2009 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Smile.jpg|Smile 11.05.2011 BUMP OF CHICKEN - Hello,world! Colony (Digital edition).jpg|Hello,world! (TV size version) 05.04.2015 DVD BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Video_Pokeal_(VHS).jpg|Video Pokeal 25.02.2000 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Jupiter.jpg|jupiter 18.12.2002 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Yggdrasil_(DVD).jpg|Yggdrasil 01.12.2004 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_Ningyougeki_Guild.jpg|Ningyougeki Guild 20.09.2006 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_orbital_period_(DVD).jpg|orbital period 14.05.2008 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_COSMONAUT_(DVD).jpg|COSMONAUT 19.10.2011 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_GOLD_GLIDER_TOUR_2012.jpg|BUMP OF CHICKEN GOLD GLIDER TOUR 2012 06.03.2013 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_WILLPOLIS_2014.jpg|BUMP OF CHICKEN WILLPOLIS 2014 04.02.2015 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_Kessei_20_Shuunenkinen_Special_Live_20_(DVD).jpg|BUMP OF CHICKEN Kessei 20 Shuunenkinen Special Live"20" 13.07.2016 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_STADIUM_TOUR_2016_BFLY_NISSAN_STADIUM_2016716,_17.jpg|BUMP OF CHICKEN STADIUM TOUR 2016 "BFLY" NISSAN STADIUM 2016/7/16, 17 21.12.2016 BUMP OF CHICKEN - BUMP OF CHICKEN PATHFINDER LIVE AT STUDIO COAST.jpg|BUMP OF CHICKEN PATHFINDER LIVE AT STUDIO COAST 10.02.2018 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_TOUR_2017-2018_PATHFINDER_SAITAMA_SUPER_ARENA.jpg|BUMP OF CHICKEN TOUR 2017-2018 PATHFINDER SAITAMA SUPER ARENA 08.08.2018 Otras compilaciones 300px-SYNCHRONIZED_ROCKERS.jpg|SYNCHRONIZED ROCKERS #9 Hybrid Rainbow 16.09.2004 VA_-_FM802_HEAVY_ROTATIONS_J-HITS_COMPLETE_'99-'01.jpg|FM802 HEAVY ROTATIONS J-HITS COMPLETE '99-'01 #24 Tentai Kansoku 08.12.2004 Temas para Dramas *Aurora tema para The Good Wife (2019) *Aria tema para Aogeba Toutoshi (2016) *firefly tema para Ikimo Dekinai Natsu (2012) Temas para Películas *Hanashi ga Shitaiyo tema para Million Dollar Man (2018) *Parade tema para Parasyte Parte 2 (2015) *Colony tema para Parasyte Parte 1 (2014) *Niji wo Matsu Hito tema para Gatchaman (2013) *Good Luck tema para ALWAYS San-chome no Yuhi '64 (2012) *Hana no Na tema para ALWAYS Zoku Sanchome no Yuuhi (2007) Temas para Anime *Tsukiniji tema para Karakuri Circus (2018) *Sirius tema para Juushinki Pandora (2018) *Spica tema para Juushinki Pandora (2018) *ANSWER tema para Sangatsu no Lion (2016) *GO tema para GRANBLUE FANTASY The Animation (2016) *Hello,world! tema para Kekkai Sensen (2015) *FIGHTER tema para Sangatsu no Lion (2015) *Tomodachi no Uta tema para Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops—Winged Angels (2011) *Karma tema para TALES OF THE ABYSS (2005) *sailingday tema para One Piece THE MOVIE -Dead End no Bouken- (2003) Premios *2004 Space Shower Music Video Awards - Lost Man Best Your Choice *2005 Space Shower Music Video Awards - Sharin no Uta Best Your Choice *2008 Space Shower Music Video Awards - Hana no Na Best Your Choice *2008 Space Shower Music Video Awards - Mejor video del año *2014 Space Shower Music Video Awards - Niji o Matsu Hito Best Your Choice *2015 Space Shower Music Video Awards - Ray Best Your Choice *2012 MTV Video Music Awards Japan Good Luck (from Always Sanchōme no Yūhi '64 film) - Best Video from a Film *2019 MTV Video Music Awards Japan - Aurora Best Rock Video Curiosidades *La banda fue nombrada con el significado de "contraataque de los débiles" *Debut: 1999 *Género musical: Pop Rock, rock alternativo, indie rock *Sello discográfico: Toy's Factory *Agencia: HIP LAND MUSIC CORPORATION Enlaces *Pagina oficial *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial *Youtube Oficial *Perfil oficial Toy's factory Galería BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_01.jpg|2004 Only_Lonely_GloryPROMO.jpg|Only Lonely Glory (2004) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_03.jpg|Planetarium (2005) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_04.jpg|Namida no Furusato (2006) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_05.jpg|2007 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_06.jpg|Hana no Na (2007) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_07.jpg|Mayday (2007) ORBITALPERIODPROMO2.jpg|orbital period (2007) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_09.jpg|2008 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_10.jpg|R.I.P / Merry Christmas (2008) HAPPYBOCPROMO.jpg|HAPPY (2010) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_12.jpg|Uchuuhikoushi e no Tegami (2010) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_13.jpg|COSMONAUT (2010) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_14.jpg|Tomodachi no Uta (2011) ZEROBUMPOFCHICKENPROMO2.jpg|Zero (2011) GoodLuckPROMO.jpg|Good Luck (2012) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_17.jpg|firefly (2012) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_18.jpg|2013 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_19.jpg|2014 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_-_You_were_here_promo.jpg|You were here (2014) BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_21.jpg|2014 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_22.jpg|2014 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_23.jpg|2014 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_24.jpg|2015 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_25.jpg|2015 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_26.jpg|2016 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_27.jpg|2017 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_28.jpg|2018 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_29.jpg|2019 BUMP_OF_CHICKEN_30.jpg|2019 Revistas ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2007-12.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Diciembre 2007) MUSICA_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2011-01.jpg|MUSICA (Enero 2011) B-PASS_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2013-02.jpg|B-PASS (Febrero 2013) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2014-04.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Abril 2014) B-PASS_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2014-04.jpg|B-PASS (Abril 2014) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2015-04.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Abril 2015) Cut_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2015-12.jpg|Cut (Diciembre 2015) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2016-03.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Marzo 2016) B-PASS_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2016-04.jpg|B-PASS (Abril 2016) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2017-01.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Enero 2017) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2018-08.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Agosto 2018) MUSICA_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2019-08.jpg|MUSICA (Agosto 2019) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(BUMP_OF_CHICKEN)_2019-08.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Agosto 2019) Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Tentai Kansoku (Febrero 2002) thumb|right|300 px|sailing day (Agosto 2004) thumb|left|300 px|Tomodachi no Uta (Febrero 2011) thumb|right|300 px|ray (Marzo 2014) thumb|left|300 px|ray (Marzo 2014) thumb|right|300 px|You were here (Agosto 2014) thumb|left|300 px|Parade (Noviembre 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Sangatsu no Lion meets BUMP OF CHICKEN (Diciembre 2014) thumb|left|300 px|FIGHTER (Diciembre 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Colony (Abril 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Hello,world! (Abril 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Butterfly (Enero 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Aria (Septiembre 2016) thumb|right|300 px|GO (Diciembre 2016) thumb|left|300 px|ANSWER (Abril 2017) thumb|right|300 px|Ribbon (Abril 2017) thumb|left|300 px|Kinen Satsuei (Julio 2017) thumb|right|300 px|Bouen no March (Septiembre 2018) thumb|left|300 px|Sirius (Septiembre 2018) thumb|right|300 px|Hanashi ga Shitai yo (Octubre 2018) thumb|left|300 px|Spica (Noviembre 2018) thumb|right|300 px|Aurora (Marzo 2019) thumb|left|300 px|Nagareboshi no Shoutai (Julio 2019) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1994 Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1999 Categoría:Toy's Factory Categoría:J-Rock